The Crittendon Effect
by SeenaC
Summary: 3rd installment of my HH series.  In the aftermath of "The Late Inspector General" Klink springs a surprise on Hogan.  How will Hogan deal with no longer being top dog at Stalag 13?  Feedback is treasured!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to the third installment of my Hogan/Klink saga. You'll notice that this story does not carry the title of an episode. That's because that while "The Flight of the Valkyrie" has some important events in it, I really don't care for it as a story. However, I wanted to include elements of it that I felt were important, including the introduction of the character of Colonel Crittendon. Therefore, unlike the first two installments, you won't be able to watch the episode alongside my narrative. But, please tell me what you think of this work, anyway! First chapter is from Hogan's POV and begins almost immediately after the events of "The Late Inspector General".

**Warnings:** Same as my previous two HH stories.

**Disclaimer:** I make no profit. Characters belong to CBS and are lovingly and respectfully borrowed.

The Crittendon Effect - 1

Colonel Robert Hogan spent the first few days after the bombing of the Inspector General's train in a state of slightly nervous anticipation.

He had said things to Colonel Klink that only a complete imbecile would fail to understand that implicated Hogan in the act of sabotage. So far, Hogan had never thought terribly highly of Klink's intelligence, but Hogan couldn't believe that a decorated fighter pilot from the Great War could be _that _stupid.

Hogan never questioned that he had done the right thing. Really, he had done the _only_ thing he could have done. The Inspector General von Platzen needed to be prevented from removing Klink, either to Berlin or jail, by any means necessary. However, the mistakes that had been made in handling the situation meant that Klink, unless he truly was a vegetable, would figure out Hogan's involvement. So, Hogan chose to expose himself, rather than letting Klink stumble toward the truth on his own, which could be even more dangerous.

The question now was, what would Klink's response be? Hogan spent those first days working out a plan for every contingency he could think of. It ranged from an emergency shut-down and evacuation all the way to the possibility that Klink really was that stupid, and nothing would change.

He was banking on what he felt he knew about Klink's character: timid, and with a strange reluctance to make a genuine effort to distinguish himself. Klink was perfectly happy to accept accolades tossed his way, but was seldom seen actively chasing them down. Hogan had thrown the dice, thinking the probability was that Klink would not want to draw attention to Stalag 13, lest it bring unwanted attention to himself.

However, Hogan had to admit that Klink was capable of surprising him. Klink was not so simple as he appeared on the surface. He might not be ambitious, but he took pride in what he did. And while he showed plenty of signs of being less than enthusiastic about Hitler and the Nazis, he was careful about doing what he perceived as his duty. Hogan had not yet been able to determine if Klink's love for his country could be independent of obedience to its current government.

In addition to being duty-conscious, Klink also appeared to be a man of fairly quick feelings. Hogan had been very surprised (and even slightly alarmed) at Klink's suggestion that they might have been friends if circumstances were different. _Friends __with __a __fussy, __Prussian __aristocrat? __I __hardly __think __so!_ But Hogan couldn't help but be somewhat touched by Klink's apparent willingness to forgive the frankly shabby treatment heaped on him at times, the most recent of which was during von Platzen's visit.

Even more strangely, Klink seemed to have an extremely high tolerance for Hogan's attempts to dominate him physically. The German had a few inches on Hogan, so Hogan had made it a point early on to stand just a bit too close, loom over the desk, or even press against Klink at times. Hogan wanted to determine how much of a natural bully the commandant might be, and was surprised that all of Hogan's physical "threats" were mostly ignored. Instead of getting angry or defensive, or even subconsciously backing away from Hogan's advances, Klink simply tolerated them, and even, on rare occasions, would press slightly back, but in a companionable way, rather than in an aggressive one.

What it all added up to Hogan hadn't entirely determined, so when he was called to Klink's office late on a night a few days after the train explosion, he was hoping that this meant he would finally get the answer on how Klink was going to handle what Hogan had thrown at him. He advised Kinch to listen in on the bug in Klink's office and be ready to move if the situation became critical.

When Hogan arrived in the office, he was greeted by Klink's smug look. That usually spelled trouble. But, to Hogan's surprise, the commandant said he wanted to tell Hogan a joke.

It turned out to be a heavy, very unfunny "joke" about a racetrack tout who needed to "lose" a client that was bad luck. After suffering through it, and listening to Klink laugh heartily at his own supposed humor, Hogan attempted to leave. That's when it got interesting.

Klink began listing the "strange things" that had been happening since Hogan's arrival at Stalag 13: the disappearance of a shot down American plane and pilot, a defector seen in the area...Klink complained that the Gestapo were asking him questions.

"Do I need the Gestapo asking me questions?" Klink asked rhetorically.

"Just what is it you're implying?" Hogan queried. _Here __we __go..._

"I am implying that strange things are happening! Tanks disappear and end up in the recreation hall! Trains are blowing up! Out of a locked humidor my cigars vanish!"

_Hey! That's not fair! You left it unlocked and you know it!_

Hogan sighed, "Are you suggesting that I am responsible?"

"I am suggesting nothing," Klink paused, then continued, "but you are bad luck! I shall have to _lose_ you."

Klink smiled in a way that was most unsettling to Hogan. Klink appeared to be uncommonly pleased with himself.

"Lose me?" Hogan asked. _Oh, __this __could __be __bad. __This __could __be __very, __very __bad..._

But it turned out to be something completely unexpected.

Klink brought in and introduced RAF Colonel Crittendon, newly transferred to Stalag 13 from Stalag 18.

Hogan looked at the older man with a dawning sense of horror. _Oh __Klink, __you __are __far __cleverer __than __I __ever __anticipated!_

"You had him transferred?" is what Hogan said aloud.

"What is your exact date of rank Colonel Hogan?" was Klink's response.

"You know my date of rank!" stormed Hogan, "and I guess he has about ten years on me."

"Twelve, actually," confirmed Crittendon.

"That makes him senior prisoner of war officer," acknowledged Hogan.

Klink was nodding.

"Nice going, Klink." _I __will __never __underestimate __you __again!_

So there it was, Hogan was demoted from his leadership position in favor of an officer who immediately began planning regular calisthenics and parade exercises. Crittendon was so proper it looked like he had been dipped in starch. Spying and sabotage were clearly not to be tolerated under his watch. There was no way Hogan could risk informing him of the Heroes' operation.

Klink was positively glowing with satisfaction as Crittendon took his leave.

"Nice fellow, eh Hogan?" he said with a sly smile.

He held up his humidor, "Would you care for a cigar?"

"If I can't steal them honestly, I don't want them," Hogan snapped back as he left.

Back in Barracks 2, Hogan thought the situation over. The more he considered the situation, the more his respect grew for Colonel Wilhem Klink. What he had done was a stroke of almost pure genius. Klink wasn't fighting back by escalating the situation up his own chain of command which could possibly backfire on him, but using Hogan's own ally to keep him in check. By doing so he was able to get his point across to Hogan that he was aware of the situation and wasn't going to take any drastic action, but he also wouldn't just lie down and let Hogan walk all over him. It was a signal that he was willing to let certain things go, within reason. It was a declaration of a truce, of sorts, but a cautious one, and definitely not a surrender.

By the time Hogan had thought through the situation, he retired to bed in a considerably better frame of mind than he'd had when leaving Klink's office.

"All right, Klink," he murmured to himself, "you've shown that you're willing to play. Perfect. That I can work with. Welcome to the game."

To be continued...

**A/N:**Next chapter will be from Klink's POV


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is from Klink's POV. I just want to say again how deeply moved I am by the encouragement I've received in this fandom. You guys are awesome!

The Crittendon Effect - 2

I spent a few restless days and nights after the bombing of Inspector General von Platzen's train. I was forced to look at Colonel Robert Hogan in an entirely new light. Not only was he handsome and charming, he was also dangerous and apparently in possession of resources I never suspected.

I gave long hours of thought to my current position and how best to handle it. Everywhere I turned it seemed I was beset with danger. My government would imprison me (or worse) if my preference for my own gender became known. I had never felt personal loyalty toward Hitler and his party, and yet, to actively work against German interests was unthinkable. But, was it possible to passively allow Hogan to continue to do whatever it was he was doing? Could I turn a blind eye, continue to act as if I were unaware?

Maybe.

However, what I could not do, was let Hogan think that I was merely his unwitting tool. I had to offer some show of resistance to him. My pride and sense of duty required that he, at least, be made aware that I was not a blind fool and incapable of action.

It had to be done carefully, however. My pushing back against Hogan needed to be done in such a way that he would understand me, but would not alert any outside party as to the truth of our situation. If I could achieve that, maybe, just maybe (my heart whispered) he would finally respect me and then maybe...but I never allowed myself to think much beyond that.

I supposed that my actions were probably not strictly honorable, but I was hard pressed to find where honor might lie. I resented my government for wishing to destroy me for simply being who I was. As a soldier, I didn't mind the idea of dying for my country, but I did mind dying for nonsense. That happened to include the nonsense of attacking Russia, as the betrayal of our ally troubled me deeply. I was content to play my own role here at Stalag 13, staying out of both Hogan's and the Nazi's way while hostilities were waged. When the war ended, hopefully my record would be clean of anything damning to either side.

I felt as if I were walking a tightrope, but what else could I do?

I was on the telephone with my colleague at Stalag 18 as he was complaining about the latest escape attempt of the senior POW officer, a Colonel Crittendon of the RAF. The description of this British soldier caught my interest and I asked for more information about him. As he and his career were described to me in detail, a plan formed in my mind.

I offered to take the troublesome Crittendon off Stalag 18's hands. I was confident that his ineffectual escape attempts wouldn't cause me much anxiety, but that he _would_ be the perfect foil for Hogan.

It all turned out better than I could have possibly hoped. The look of grudging respect that lit Hogan's eyes as he realized what I'd done caused my heart to soar.

My good mood carried through the next few days. I was feeling so cheerful that when I found myself alone with Fräulein Helga in my office I attempted to flirt with her. I'd never flirted with her before, but I had made advances at women once in a while in the past, for the sake of appearances.

I sidled over to her and mused aloud that someday, as a fallen hero, I might be born away to Valhalla across the saddle of a beautiful Valkyrie, such as herself. I leaned over her in what I hoped was a suggestive manner.

Her calm reaction accompanied by a knowing smile quickly ended my flirtations.

"Are you volunteering for active duty, Herr Kommandant?"

I slunk back to my desk, defeated. I knew that other homosexual men were able to date women, even get married. Why couldn't I ever seem to effectively court the so-called fairer sex?

My reverie was abruptly ended by the roar of an aircraft engine. I ran outside to see a small Allied plane taking off from within the camp! It managed to clear the fence because the fence had collapsed flat. As my mind tried to process what was happening, I spied the figure of Colonel Crittendon running from the downed fence and into the forest.

After spending a moment yelling, I realized that there was no retrieving the airplane, so I focused instead on the camp and the retrieval of Colonel Crittendon. Fortunately, none of the other prisoners seemed interested in taking advantage of the fallen fence, but they were naturally confined to their barracks while it was repaired and the search conducted for Crittendon.

The foolish man was quickly found blundering about in the woods, still close to camp. I immediately had him imprisoned in the cooler. I questioned him at length about the airplane, but he seemed to be genuinely at a loss as to explain it.

I eventually gave up and retired to my quarters for the night. I had received word from Schultz that no other prisoners were missing.

_S o__who __had __been __in __the air__plane? _I wondered to myself in bed shortly after.

Then I remembered, the (missing) crashed plane and (missing) pilot.

_Hogan is behind this. It seems he will find a way around any obstacle put in his way._

I shivered slightly in my bed, partly with fear, partly with delight. No question but Hogan was dangerous. In spite of that, I couldn't help but admire his abilities and the power he seemed to wield. That I was able to be close to such a man was thrilling and frightening.

_And, he apparently prefers men! If only we ever had the chance to speak plainly to each other. But Allied planes taking off from Stalag 13 will get me transferred or worse. I simply **have** to express to him that I cannot allow such things._

I had him in first thing in the morning.

Hogan sauntered in, saluting casually as always, looking relaxed and calm. I was anything but.

I demanded an explanation for what had happened the previous day.

Hogan asked if I had interrogated Colonel Crittendon.

"Colonel Crittendon is in the cooler for attempted escape, besides which, he denies everything."

"Frankly Kommandant, I think what happened was pretty deplorable, and probably accounts for the rumors."

"Rumors? What rumors? You heard something?" I asked anxiously. If I had ever doubted Hogan's access to information, those days were long gone.

Hogan seemed reluctant to continue, so I prodded him.

"I'm being transferred, that's it, is it not?"

Hogan assumed a dreamy expression and said that he saw me as a fallen hero, born off to Valhalla across the saddle of...

I cut him off, my face flaming with embarrassment. Hogan was using the very words I had used in my attempt to woo Fräulein Helga the previous day. I was horrified. Helga had repeated our conversation to _Hogan!_ I felt so foolish I couldn't face him and paced away practically shouting.

"No, they can't do that to me! Not with my record, which up to now has been perfect."

"Not a single escape," agreed Hogan, "we did make quite a team."

I paused for a moment, thinking.

_Is Hogan offering to behave himself if I get rid of Crittendon? Oh, what's the use? He has me where he wants me and we both know it._

I arranged for Crittendon to be transferred back to Stalag 18 immediately.

After I gave the instructions to Fräulein Helga I turned back to Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan, just tell me one thing, was it _really_ Colonel Crittendon who was responsible for yesterday?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Hogan replied, "we had to lose him, he was bad luck."

I began to laugh, delighted momentarily by Hogan's use of the word _we_ and his cleverness in bringing back my joke about the racetrack tout.

But, I quickly realized that the humor was really at my expense. Hogan's reference to my joke was to drive home to me my failure at attempting to cross him. I stopped laughing. I looked into his smiling face and felt my heart throb painfully.

Hogan also stopped chuckling and looked at me oddly. I realized that I was staring at him, awash in sadness and yearning. I knew it was dangerous, but I could not seem to tear myself away.

Hogan backed away looking slightly puzzled.

"Dismissed," I said quietly with a salute, hating myself for the sadness that crept into my tone.

Hogan saluted back a little hesitantly, and left the office. Helga followed in his wake, casting a knowing, sympathetic look at me as she shut the door behind her.

_My __God, __Helga __knows._

I spent a long time sitting at my desk, pondering an increasingly frightening future.

END

**A/N:** I know this installment was very short, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway. The next one will be much longer, I promise!


End file.
